The Gaelic Association
by Samurai xXx
Summary: What happens when you mix the Xmen, Lore, and romance? AU, OCxRogue
1. Welcome to Hell

**The Gaelic Asylum**

Chapter 1: _Welcome to Hell_

Written By: Samurai xXx

A/N: Just something to keep me busy :)

Disclaimer: In any of the chapters/text from here, I own nothing except my creations. All things I own belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_I really hate my job._ That's all that I could think as the fireballs whirred past me. _They should tell us if there's going to be mutants here. I would have brought a much bigger gun._ I noticed the fireballs stopped.

"COME OUT COPPERS! I'VE GOT MORE FOR YOU!" Echoed off of the wall, into the corridor I was ducked into. I reached for my combat knife, and felt the insignia at my hip. _That's right, I've got an IRA meeting later._ I clenched my forty-four a little tighter, and grit my teeth. _Ok, it's all me, on three... 321go._ I whipped around the corner, and shoved my gun out, and took aim. I think I scared the guy, as he was closer than I thought, and my gun was less than an inch from his nose. "Hoi, I'll be your killer today." I went to pull the trigger, and my hand stopped. I tried harder, but to no avail, the trigger must have been stuck, and I don't know why. Then the barrel turned toward me. "Fuck. You. Mutant. Scum." I saw the trigger pulling, and swerved to the side, lashing with my knife as the bullet missed me, burning the skin on the top of my ear. I shouldered the mutant I just slashed, and threw the gun to the ground, taking a defensive melee posture. "Come on, your just a mutant, take me like a man." The mutant looked at me, and smiled. "Not today." He snickered. _Today's going to be a long day._ He held his hands up, and his smile changed to a very evil grin. My head jerked down, as I heard a gunshot from behind me, and then I remember a dull warmth taking over me, as flames enveloped my body.

* * *

I woke up, and something was wrong. Something was VERY wrong. I wasn't in a hospital, and I wasn't seeing much, through bandages + gauze around my head, arms, and parts of my torso.

"What. The. Hell." I groaned.

"Now, now, officer Conners, you've been through a a lot, so get some rest." My vision blurred, and I saw a blue blob in my vision. My vision cleared, and I saw a hairy, blue, person standing over me. Then blackness tugged me into a dream.

* * *

Green grass in every direction, a nice breeze with some salt water scent massaged my lungs. A gorgeous redhead walked up to me.

"Hello. I'm Jean Grey." She said kindly, and smiled like a mother would to her child.

_I do hope this isn't a dream._

I looked at my hands, and chest, and there weren't any bandages or anything. I looked up.

"D'ya know where we are?" I could hear my Irish leaking into my speech.

"In this dream? No. But when you wake up, I know where you will be." She smiled again.

I looked next to me, and saw a rock, and sat on it.

"If this is a dream, how will you know where I am?" I was lost, then I realized something.

_Jean Grey... She's one of the X-men... She's a telepath, if I remember right..._

"Thats right, I am of the X-men, and I'm here to make sure you don't kill someone. You were having nightmares, and I wanted to calm you." She said, trying to hope I wouldn't shut her out.

I growled. "What do you want from me? I'm no bad guy mutant, I'm not even a mutant!!!"

A Bead of sweat leaked down here brow. I noticed the skies got a deep red, and a rumble enveloped the plain we were on.

"I'm not here to hurt you, you almost killed yourself in that nightmare. You have a bullet wound through your skull, your suffering from second and third degree burns, and I'm here to keep your brain calm so you don't die!" She shot back.

I sighed.

_Today is going to be a long day._

We sat and chatted about what happened. It seems I was fighting the X-men's arch-rivals, the "Brotherhood"

"Jean. I have a question for you." I spoke gently.

"What is it?" She, who was sitting down, enjoying the breeze.

"Am I mutant?"

She sighed.

"Thought so." I started to laugh hysterically.

"Whats so funny, James?" She shot me a semi-scared look.

"I figured so. I would have to say, however, I think I know what makes me a mutant."

_Wait for it..._

"Whats that?" She started to smile, not knowing what is to come next.

I grinned maniacally. "Look in the front of my boxers." I burst into laughter so hard, I fell off my rock.

"I should have seen that coming." She had a lame smile on her face.

Wiping a tear from my eye, I spoke, "I kid. I think I'm stuck with something volatile." I thought of a mental picture of what I did.

"Oh my God..." Was the response.

She asked me a barrage of questions. Then she stopped, seeing the skies turn colors. Then a man approached, a bald man, with an olive green jumpsuit on.

"James, you do know your powers are volatile, correct?" The man said.

"I'm guessing your Professor Charles Xavier, correct?" I leaned onto my knees, and sat up on the grass.

"That I am."

"I control them like you control yours. The only problem you might see that I have is that my temper is like your hair, Mr. Xavier."

"Would you mind joining us, so we can help you, Mister Conners?"

"I have an IRA meeting."

"IRA?" Jean quizzically looked at The professor, who nodded solemly.

"Irish Rebel Army, m'lass." I told her.

"Professor?" she asked him gently.

"The IRA thinks your dead, Jim a--"

"James. My father is Jim."

"James, sorry. Like I was saying. The IRA thinks your dead, so we may be able to make you a new person..."

"I'll play along." I think the professor and jean were not expecting me to change that quickly.

"Now, by tomorrow I should be healed, and I can use this field to finish what I've been doing."

"Whats that?" They both said, almost at the same time.

"Call to Odin, and be one with the earth."

As if on cue, they saw Odin himself, with his one eye, his steed, and his weapon sheathed, trotting toward me. I spun, and saw the Allfather, and kneeled.

We spoke in ancient Gaelic, and he turned to the two telepaths.

"You two will be this man's guardian?" Odin's voice bellowed.

"I will be, Jean is my pupil." Professor said, and Jean stood next to him.

"Then you are trusted with his life, and I will claim him for the Battle when he comes next."

I closed them out of my mind, and spoke with Odin more in Gaelic, and he left. I opened my eyes, and I heard a flatline sound nearby, and sat up gently.

"Oh my! Your awake!" The blue furry man said. I looked around, and saw Jean and the Professor sitting next to me. I looked to the depths of my soul, and awakened the Warrior inside. I flexed, and tore the bandages with sheer muscular power, as my muscles became larger, stronger, and pumped mystic strength through them. I slide the top bandages off my head, and smiled. I let the warrior subside, and nodded toward Xavier. "If only you knew what your agreement meant."


	2. Dinner Date Woes

**The Gaelic Asylum**

Chapter 2: _Dinner Date Woes_

Written By: Samurai xXx

A/N:chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!! yay. I really would love reviews!

* * *

_I hope I can still teach..._

"What can you teach, James?" Xavier asked. We were in his office, and I was mostly healed, just a bruise or two on my arms.

"Hmm... History, and Gaelic, Also I can tell great stories of the Vikings. I'll let you choose." I smiled, and sat back.

"We'll have you teach history, focusing on England and the Viking conquest."

I nodded. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, I'll have Rogue show you your room, and you will be paid as a teacher, and we will try you as an X-man as soon as we can." He nodded, I nodded, and he closed his eyes for a second. "Wait outside of my office, and she'll show you in a minute."

I stood, and bowed in a thankful fashion. I had the remnants of my house pulled into a few suitcases, and they were sent here. They were in the room I was headed to, I was told.

This dazzling redhead walked up to me. "Your that new guy, huh?" I nodded politely. "Whats your name, shugah?"

"My name is James, yours, madam?"

"Ya can just call me Rogue, hun. Ah'll show ya ta ya room." She smiled kindly.

"I'd say ladies first, but I don't know where I'm goin'."

_She's cute..._

Rogue giggled, and walked on. I followed her, sneaking glances at her butt, breasts, and face.

_Nice body... whistle _

She stopped, and I quickly shot my eyes to her face. "Here it is! Hause de James!"

I thanked her, and she told me to not touch her skin to skin. I smiled, and hugged her, avoiding cheek to cheek with her. "Dinnah's at seven, don't be late!" She said, walking away.

* * *

I checked the time. It was 6:15pm. 

_Forty-five till dinner. Great._

I felt my eyes roll in my head. I finished putting up the Irish Flag on one of my walls, and stood in the doorway, and glanced around. I had a desk, with my laptop and alarm clock sitting there, my mini-fridge next to the desk, my clothes, semi-scattered in a hamper, all of which layered in a specific formation, none of it folded, and the Irish flag above the headboard on the bed. I had a small cardboard box left to unpack, my religious items.

_How am I gonna set those up?_

I glanced at the clock, seeing it was 6:20.

_Shower. After dinner I'll get this small box... wait..._

I reached in that box, and pulled a smaller, red felt box. It opened, and I pulled my dogtags and my pendant to the allfather out of it. I closed it, and set the box next to the laptop. I put the neck pieces on, and took my shirt off, tossing it next to the hamper. I walked to the hamper, and pulled out a pair of black boxers and and a black tee with a clover on the upper left side.

* * *

_Ahh... I miss this feeling._

I let the warm water flow down my skin, over my tattoos, and through the hair on my chest, stomach, and beyond. I heard a knock at the door when I started to shampoo my hair.

_Who would knock now?_

"It's open!" I yelled.

I heard the door open gently. "Yuh shoulda told me ya were in the showah!"

"I'm comfortable wit' me!"

_I mean, I'm not going to show you anything, unless you ask politely hehehehehehehe..._

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Ah... I'm here to get you for dinnah."

"Time?"

"Fifteen-till!"

"Thankfully I'm done the good part." I smiled.

"WHAT?!" She took my words in a wrong way... I think?

"I'm getting out. The warm water feels gooooood. It's over now." I spoke, and turned the water off.

I poked my head out, and she was redder than crimson. I smiled and waved, and she got REDDER.

_I'm such a peckerhead._

I grabbed a towel, toweled off, and dressed up while she sat on my bed, waiting for me to emerge.

"Any Dresscode?" I asked.

"Dress like you would eat with your family." She responded, now a lovely shade of pink.

I walked to the hamper, and pushed my hand in, and pulled, revealing a pair of black jeans with wear and tear all over them. I slipped into them, and stood up, then looked into the mirror against the door. I laughed, as I saw rogue examining my butt very closely.

"If you'd like, I'll make you a copy." She snapped to, and looked away, right into the mirror, and saw me, and turned beet red.

She yelped and almost went through the door, embarrassed by my catching her.

"Well... You could always just say 'you have a great ass James!'", I sighed, "I mean, it's not like I'm a prude or anything."

I smiled, and headed to the dinner table.

* * *

I was introduced, and food started to be consumed. 

Rogue mostly was blushing and looking down, and despite many attempts to find out what the problem was by "her favorite Cajun" she said he had to use the bathroom and practically flew off. Dinner progressed with a few questioning glances around the table, and I asked Ororo where her room was. She told me, but only after I explained a bit of what happened. I headed to her room, and knocked gently.

"Rogue? You awake?"

No response. I put my ear to the door, and could hear something, but I couldn't tell what. I knocked again.

"Rogue, can I come in?"

I heard thumps to the door, then the door unlocked. The thumps went away. The bed creaked, and I slowly turned the knob. The lights were off. There was a shape, slowly moving up and down. Sobbing. I stalked to the prone form, and stroked her hair.

"It's ok, I know how you feel. I'm a guy, so I don't blame you for having evil thoughts. Especially with your powers. I'm sorry I tempted you by letting you in when I was showering."

The sobbing got louder.

_FUCK!_

"What's wrong, Rogue. You need to talk to me, communicate so that I can understand what's making tears stain your amazingly beautiful visage."

_I should write that down... It's like I'm a writer or something..._

The sobbing died down a little. She rolled over, and her beauty stabbed me in the face. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks were flushed with color. I would have kissed her then and there if she was comfortable with it, but I knew she wasn't.

"Ah just remember that you and Ah will never be able to be more than a dream." She sobbed, and broke out in more tears. I looked at my hand, which was uncovered. I looked around the room, and then looked down at the bed... and I thought of it.

_Bingo._

I grabbed the sheet that she had over her body, and threw it over her face, and put my cheek to hers, and hugged her in my big grip, covers and all. I whispered some things in her ear, and kissed her cheek gently.

"Remember, Rogue... 'Necessity is the mother of all invention'" I smiled, and I saw the spark in her eye.

"James?"

"I'm sorry, James cannot be reach at the moment, may I take a message?" I said in a very professional tone.

"Tuck me in please?"

I smiled. I then tucked her in, and kissed her shoulder.

"Get some sleep."

"Ah will."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all the women who I asked about for advice to play rogue's reaction to the shower incident. Much Love  



	3. Good Morning Valhalla

**The Gaelic Asylum**

Chapter 3: _Good Morning Valhalla_

Written By: Samurai xXx

A/N: I'm looking for someone to help me write Rogue!!! I can't do her accent whatsoever.

---

_I hate that fucking alarm clock. I fucking hate the goddamn piece of junk. I hate it like a cat hates water. I must murder that sound that makes me want to cause genocide._

I sat up, and that alarm clock looked at me with red digits.

_6:25am? I got 20 minutes for my first X-men trial!!!_

I was dressed quickly, with jeans and a tee, both of which I knew had a lot more than what was obvious.

"Good Morning James. We're going to give you a basic drill of your skills that would help benefit the X-men!" Beast chimed through the intercom of the danger room.

I replied with a moan that said 'sleeeeeeeeeep' to me, but was unintelligible.

"James? Are you ok to do this?" Beast asked. I nodded. "The first test we'll be having is some martial prowess, no powers are to be used."

A robot came out to greet me, with a whirling battle-ax for a 'Hi!'. I punched it in the face and it fell over.

"Alright, now two opponents!" That speaker Mr. McCoy was talking from was giving me a slight headache. My mind shot back to the task at hand, waking my body up to dodge a nerf ball headed for my head.

_Ok, Lets play then, I'm awake now._

I locked onto the melee robot coming for me, and dodged his Ax swiftly, grasping it, and rending it free from the mechanical beast. I planted my feet on it's "chest", and flipped off of it, kicking it's head clean off. I landed to a roll, sending a nerf ball narrowly missing me. I threw the ax at it, and laughed as it's head was dissected.

"I'm awake now, and what's next?" I chimed, pulling the ax free.

The area shifted.

"Obstacle Course." The speaker said.

"HOOHAH!" I shouted, jogging into the fray, dodging Nerf items of various unimportance to scaling a rope ladder, descending said rope ladder, dodging padded body flatteners, and stopping in front of a wide open space. I shifted weight from one foot to the other, seeing a small glimmer of light from a crack in front of me. I smiled, and kicked the trapdoor open, laughing at the imperious fall to "death".

"You should change this scenario!" I said, launching myself across the wide gap.

_Shitshitshitshitshiti'mnotgonnamakeit._

_shitshitshitshitshiti'mnotgonnamakeit._

_Shitshitshitshitshitimightnotmakeit._

_Shitshitshitshitshitishouldmakeit._

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitgotit!_

I somersaulted in the air, and my foot barely touched the edge when I spring-boarded myself into a roll to the end.

"Now, we're going to send a current member of the X-men down there to see your martial prowess first-hand." That speaker needs a different voice or something. I drank the water-bottle they left for me, and took my shirt off. I crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it aside. "By the way... we're adding a hologram."

The surroundings changed to a jungle.

_Someone wants the drop on me._

My senses kicked in, and I called the warrior that was deep in my chest to lend me his senses. I slowly walked around the jungle, listening to the noises. The birds chirping, the bugs buzzing, the wind in my hair, and especially the heavy breathing in the trees.

_ABOVE!!_

I rolled, and a figure dropped to where I was. I readied myself in a defensive stance, and eyed my opponent's stance.

_Looks like all offensive, best is to counter mostly, maybe even pull a few locks out. Wait a sec... This is Wolverine, he's got a quick healing factor, and natural claws. I think I remember him from a pic... Ok, time for plan b._

I reached to my boot and pulled a bowie from the ankle sheath I had worn for this.

"Homie don't play that." I smiled at him.

"Lets do this, bub." He pulled a knife of his own.

_Something I'm skilled with, at least, knives and axes._

He stepped forward, and thrust toward me, I sidestepped, and slashed at his hand, he moved at the last second. He thrust at me again, and I sidestepped, but wrapped his arm up in a quick joint lock. I pulled toward the bend in his elbow, and kicked his legs out from under him. I felt his arm loosen up a bit.

_He let the knife go. No, no time to think, just take him down._

He landed on his other hand, and pulled hard, and he thrust me into a tree. I growled at having a small branch push through my forearm, and I pulled it out with ease. I looked at the wound, and examined it closely. I pulled it to my mouth, and licked the blood off of it. The taste of the crimson liquor in my mouth fueled my strength. I saw him raise up, and take a stance. I tossed my knife away, and prepared my defensive stance, hugging my injured arm closer. We tangled a bit, and he wrapped himself around me, leaving my punctured arm alone, choking me. The blackness bit at my vision, and I punched him just under his chin, at the bottom of his throat. He loosened his arms a bit, and I pulled free of them, and spun in the hold his legs had across my kidneys. I took to my knees, and pummeled him a bit, to teach him how foolish he was of his actions, when he punched me just above my left eye, then in the ribs a few times, and he pulled out those famous claws of his. He lashed at me, and I pushed myself back, away from them, and they tore lines across my chest, but nothing major. He stopped as I pulled an X defense to block more swipes, as the dirt turned to metal plating, and Wolverine stepped off of me. I rolled to my feet, and approached him.

"How'd I do?" I asked, gathering my shirt.

"You hit harder than you look like you can, you've got some decent skills, so I'd say your going to have to wait till debriefing." He said, noting the glint in my eye.

I walked into the debriefing room, and sat down quietly, as Professor X, Cyclops, and Storm walked into the room and sat gently. Cyclops sat on the Professor's right, Storm on his left. They shuffled through some papers and such, and they all stopped with a nod.

"Well, James... We have a verdict." Scott said. I shifted nervously in my chair, then I put myself into the mode I felt comfortable with in any situation. The one I used when I was on the force. Beast Mode, as it's been called by many of my friends, is when the beast inside just rears its head, and lets my brain go into overdrive. My senses became slightly more acute, I could smell the cologne on Scott, covering the intimacy him and Jean had last night. I could smell the leaves and earth on Storm, and I could sense the attempt to hide whatever emotions on all of them.

_Stonewalled. Jeez._

I listened to their words intently. They spoke about my performance, how it was up to par for an athletic male, and that was expected. They then moved onto the survival aspect, and noted that I was blunt to my surroundings, but not oblivious. I nodded, and they all took deep breaths in, and looked at each other.

"James... I'm sorry, but your going to have to stay." Storm said, trying to sound and act as disappointed as she could be. I looked into her eyes, and I gave her a look of regret. I sighed, and looked into her eyes, "I see, I'm just going to have to be a part of the X-men, huh?" Her lips split and cracked a smile. Her face lit up, and she spoke again. "Your going to be on my team, and we'll be doing the missions suited more to your talents. I'll give you a full debriefing tomorrow at seven, right before dinner." The Professor spoke in a more gentle tone. "We hope that you'll be a great X-man, and welcome to the team."

---

A/N2: Yes, and some guy gave me an anonymous review that i deleted, because of 2 simple reasons: First is if your going to play e-bully, have the cojones to do it so that I can give some love back. Second, do not go prancing about into things you do not know. If anyone would like an explanation, leave me an email -or- a PM -or- hit me on any of the messengers I have up :)


	4. Cooked

**The Gaelic Asylum**

Chapter 4: _Cooked_

Written By: Samurai xXx

A/N: I'm trying on writing rogue. Thanks remysRogue for the tips Also I enjoy review alot.

---

AC/DC blared out of the speakers in my stereo. I had most of my stuff overnighted by my cousin. I told him i needed my essentials. He knew what I meant. My .45ACP, engraved with the saying I used all the time at work, and in life, "Suffering is a tense of success, or lack thereof". I never did show myself in it's raw form, when I unleashed my mutant. I glanced out the window, seeing snow.

"Heh, just like home." I smiled, reliving the glories of my past. I thought of when I met Odin the first time, in my unconscious battle with death. I was the son of a Valkrye, no doubt. I was playing with my cousin, and I slipped, and fell onto a saw blade. It tore my jugular into three. I was pronounced dead at the scene by paramedics. I was "dead" for fourteen minutes. My body grew, aged, and Celtic designs appeared on my chest. My mother knew what was happening. I made it to the hospital. I sat up as the door opened. I spent time with Odin, in those fourteen minutes. My body and mind aged exponentially. My neck fixed itself, the Celtic designs marking me as Odin's forever.

"Oh great. I'm reliving my past. I gotta do something. " I yearned. I walked to my phone in the room, and dialed a few numbers.

"Shit. What was the extension?" I glanced at my phone. I hit seven-six-four into my phone.

"Hey Sugah!" Rogue's voice softened mine.

"Just thinking of you." I spoke back.

"PSYCHE! Y' got muh voicemail! Leave a message!"

That tone after that changed my voice.

"I know your there rogue! Pick up the phone!" I said playfully. I laughed heartily and hung the phone up.

'Let me love you boy' come on as I put the phone in it's cradle. I danced a bit. Then I opened my eyes, and say Rogue in my doorway, almost about to laugh. I grinned and danced toward her, and pulled her into my dance groove, no matter her protests. We danced the song away.

"Oh that was TOO fun!" She squealed.

"Madmoiselle, anything can be fun, but you are the main ingredient for it." I quipped back.

"Yuh gonna make me blush!" She started to turn a pink.

_Dinner's Ready! _Jean chimed in our head.


End file.
